Odpakowani-nieodpakowani
by KatarzynPleopucja
Summary: Natalia jest zwykłą nastolatką. Uczestniczy obecnie w wigilii wraz z rodziną, która zjechała się z całej Polski. Jak co roku, jej siostra w wymyślny sposób nakarmiła ją narkotykami, by ta, osowiała, nie przeszkadzała jej w zdobywaniu sympatii członków rodziny. Slash występujący.


**I**

**Slash, panie! Slash!**

Godzina 19:00, salon.

Potrawy już zajmowały strategiczne pozycje na stole. Uszka na razie daleko, żeby nie podsłuchiwały rozmów. Ryby zajęły środek bo przyzwyczajone, że zewsząd są otaczane (woda). Słodycze gniły na poboczach i wymachiwały za to pięściami, chciały zrobić manifest, ale tablice demonstracyjne, czyli opłatki, były za daleko. A słodycze chyba najważniejsze były. Mięsiwa ociekały tłuszczem godnie właściwie wszędzie. Barszcz, jak krew w naczyniu, pulsował sobie w wazie przy uszkach. Istotnie uszka coś dziś blade były, pewnie to utoczona z nich krew.

Godzina 20:36

Nudne rozmowy dorosłych. Natalia umierała z nudów. Nadal czuła się normalnie, według niej, a tak naprawdę była w amoku. Czy śnię, że jestem motylem i jestem człowiekiem, czy też jestem motylem i śnię, że jestem człowiekiem? Nats to pewna była jednego: stan, w którym teraz była, to stan pierwotny, stan prawdy. Tak szeptały jej ściany, roślinki i owady. Pokazywały jej fajne, fajne rzeczy. A raczej rzeki rzeczy, jeziora i morza i oceany i kosmosy.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej siostrę nie nudzą ploteczki, nuda. Nudzi nuda, a nie nudzi ona ją, znaczy one ją, ploteczki, to jest: dyskurs! Otwarła znów szeroko ślepia. Tak, dojrzała krewniaczkę przez morskie odmęty. Ryby czyściły jej włosy z glonów, a ona nic sobie z tego nie robiła… i słuchała tych nudnych rozmów… Natalia nie czaiła bazy. Może powinna zacząć grać w baseball... Zachichotała. Siostra śmiesznie wyglądała z włosami postawionymi na sztorc, nigdy nie widziała jej pod wodą.

Stało się jednak coś, co niezmiernie Natalię cieszyło. Tej wigilii u stołu usługiwał Sebastian! Nats obserwowała jego sprawność kelnerską. Wow i czad. Cała woda spłynęła z pomieszczenia, żeby ochłodzić rozpalone lica Natalii. Luka/Ruka schował się w luce. We włazie przeciwatomowym, bo teraz Sebciu ciskał bomby wodorowe od niechenia, ad hoc i jak popadnie. Na nowo stał się jej miłością. Spontanicznie i prawdziwe.

Ale patrzył na nią dostojny panicz w kapelusiku i eleganckim płaszczyku. Puścił jej oczko.

– Wypożycz mi na tę noc Sebcia, Ciel… – Natalia wypluła to zdanie, nie ukrywając ukrytych za nim zberezeństw i bezeceństw.

Ciel napił się herbaty ze spodeczka i prychnął dumnym śmiechem.

– Nikt z rodziny Phantomhive nie poszedłby na takie ustępstwa. Dlaczego ja miałbym to robić?

Milczenie nastało. Woda znów się wlała. Ciel zaczął palić wodną fajkę, nabitą specyfikami odurzającymi. Woda znów się gdzieś zassała, tym razem poza ciałem Natalii. Chyba wsiąkła w dywan albo znalazła sobie jakąś szczelinę. Natalia przez chwilę też jakby stała się częścią dywanu. Patrzyła na Ciela z dwóch perspektyw. Z dołu, dywanu i z kanapy, którą zajmowała. Nie, nie wsiąkła w podłogę, oko jej odpadło. Schyliła się, podniosła kulkę i podrapała się nią w oczodół.

– Jak możesz palić, Ciel? Odurzasz się?

Ciel prychnął, tym razem wynioślej.

– A ty jesteś może lepsza, ćpunko?

No tak. Wytykanie czyichś błędów zawsze dodaje punktów wyniosłości.

Woda zabulgotała gdzieś między ścianami, ale nie wylała się. Z podłogi wyrosło kilka sporych metalowych płyt, sterczały pod różnymi kątami. Wystrzeliła też kolumna jońska i przebiła stół na środku, strącając większość potraw.

Natalia przesiedziała chyba z kilka godzin i patrzyła na kopcącego panicza. Ten w końcu odłożył fajkę na bok.

– Sebastian! – zawołał. – Jestem ready, Sebastian! Posuwaj mnie, dziwko!

Sebastian dokończył zgrabny piruecik, dzięki któremu wrzucał dokładki wielu gościom na raz.

– Yes, my lodo!

Zabrali się ostro do rzeczy. Zmienił mu się wyraz twarzy. Skoczył na Ciela agresywnie, jedną ręką nie trafił, by złapać ramię panicza i przebił się na wylot przez oparcie fotela. Natalia upewniła się – dorośli nadal nudzili rozmowami i nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi!

Sługa rzucił paniczem na stół. Ten przeleciał przez jadło i uderzył w kolumnę jońską. Metalowe płyty wyskoczyły z podłogi i uformowały się w idealne kule o dwóch prężnych ramionach i trzech parach skrzydeł – Strażników Cnoty. Sebastian poradził sobie z kilkunastoma drapieżnikami w ułamku sekundy. Tego rzucił widelcem, tego kopnął, a tamtego pocałował, gorsząc. Rzucił się na pasek od spodni panicza, jak wygłodniały pies. Zębami wyszarpał pas ze szlufek.

– Dajesz, Seba! Rżnij mnie! Posuwaj!

Sebastian walnął panicza i rozdarł kubraczek. Z namaszczeniem przesunął po brzuszku swego panka, po czym szarpnął za spodnie, dobierając się bez ogródek do przyrodzenia.

Natalia to otwierała oczy, to zamykała. Rozszerzała je tak, jak jeszcze nigdy, po czym zamykała na chwilkę, jak nigdy mocno nie zamykała.

Ciel oplótł się jak wąż wokół ciała Sebastiana. Ten Ciel miał niebywałą umiejętność. Całą powłoką cielesną wsysał w siebie, do wewnątrz organizmu, ubranie sługi. Obaj dyszeli, choć Sebastian nadal kontrolował przyrodzenie panicza. Ciel nie pozostawał dłużny – powoli, acz nieubłagalnie roznegliżowywał napastnika.

Dyszeli i naprężali muskuły w tanie ciał. Potem obaj zrobili coś strange, dziwnego coś zrobili (bo dotychczas to nic dziwnego nie zrobili, nic strange nie zrobili). Podskoczyli, jako jedno, splątane ciało, a upadając zniszczyli stół. Blat poleciał na podłogę i natychmiast wsiąkł w nią. Pozostali oni i kolumna jońska. Natalia spojrzała na krewniaków, odlatywali gdzieś w ciemność, jakby Ufo skrycie, niezauważenie ich porywało. Na podłodze wyrosła trawa i stopniowo całkowicie ją zastąpiła. To była trawiasta scena otoczona ciemnością, a gdzieś w niej lewitowała kanapa, z której obserwowała wszystko Natalia. Oni pod kolumną, drżeli i wili się jak węgorze. Czasem z mroku wyskakiwały lwy, stawały na trawiastej scenie, ryczały i pierzchały w Zniknięcie. Z mroku wylewała się H20, a potem kolorowe, inne ciecze. Wokół ciał Ciela i Sebastiana wirowały kule najrozmaitszych barw. Potem wszystko ucichło i z Mroku wężowym ruchem przyleciała Girlanda Zieleni Najczystszej, owinęła się wokół kolumny, świeciła żółtym, przyjemnym światłem. Przyciągnęła za sobą drzewo, które, świecąc, przysłoniło konarami od góry dwójkę kochanków. Wokół korony drzewa latały Nimfy i Rusałki, sypiąc Pyłem Rozkoszy.

Sebstian zlizywał resztki pokarmu z policzka Ciela, potem stopniowo schodził niżej.

– Już nie, dosyć! – Ciel władczo rozkazał. – Kończymy zabawę!

– Panicz... zawsze tak mówi! – Sebastian zarechotał z jednoznacznym zamiarem i mimo obrony panicza, kontynuował swe poczynania.

Panicz Phantomhive chciał się wyswobodzić.

– Nie, dość! Teraz jest inaczej! Inaczej, mówię!

Sebastian wyprostował się.

– Jak to… inaczej?

Ciel wskazał paluchem Natalię.

– Ona nas podgląda!

Skupienie wzroku na dziewczynce obserwującej to wszystko z góry, z lewitującej w Zniknięciu kanapy. Sebastian i Ciel zamarli, nadzy i czyści. Ze Zniknięcia wyskoczyły dwa metalowe lwy, bliźniaki syjamskie złączone tułowiami, z trzema skrzydłami. Z jednej paszczy wylatywał czerwony ogień, z drugiej niebieski płomień. Ich ciała pokryte były żelaznymi, brudnymi płytami.

Stanęły w bojowej pozycji i tak jak były zwrócone, to w planach najbliższych miały zamiar zaatakować Natalię. Dołączyło się do nich stadko roztrzepotanych Strażników Cnoty. Tym razem nie atakowały Sebastiana tylko bzyczały skrzydełkami wyzywająco w stronę kanapy, widowni, by tak rzec. Natalia drgnęła! Te wszystkie stworzenia były częścią Sebastiana… miał on teraz nietęgą minę. Natalia wiedziała! Była pewna! Była pewna i wiedziała, że nietęgość tej miny, a raczej jej powód, ma ona, by tak rzec, opanowany w małym paluszku.

Czytała wiele Fan Ficków w tym… no, nastroju, by tak rzec. Wiedziała, że Sebastian te wszystkie monstra zachował na dalszą zabawę z paniczem Cielem. Do jej umysłu dotarły makabryczne obrazy, w ułamku sekundy jej głowa stała się siedliskiem zberezeceństw i zboczeń, o jakich nikt nawet nigdy by nie pomyślał. Ten demon miał piekielną wyobraźnię. Natalia przybrała niepewną pozycję na kanapie. Co jeśli ucieknie w Zniknięcie? Kanapa daje jej jako takie schronienie…

Obrazy podpowiadały jej, że niebawem nadejdą posiłki i wtedy dokonają desantu na mebel, teraz są za słabe. Wijące się, oślizgłe macki wpełzły do jej umysłu… Brzydkie mordy potworów, których zadaniem było tylko uszczęśliwianie cielesne panicza w niekonwencjonalny sposób, migały jej jakby kiedyś je widziała, wspominała je teraz.

Ciel wycisnął z jakieś tubki czarną maź na swój roznegliżowany tors.

– Zlizuj, Sebastian!

Sebastian usłuchał, jednak oboje patrzyli wyzywająco na Natalię. Ciel zaczął namiętnie smarować się kremikiem, a język Sebastiana był nieomylny w tej materii. Oczy – Natalia. Język – panicz. Panicz, oczy – Natalia. Natalia domyśliła się!

Ciel to zauważył! Seba też! Ale zboczuszki! Chcą wciągnąć Natalię do trójkąta! A stworzenia to tylko część gry, zabawy! One nie będą jej atakować! Oni tu wszyscy będą uprawiać chorą miłość!

– O Dżizys… – zoom na oko Natalii, drży i perli się na nim wilgoć strachu.

Wybawiciel!

– Ho, ho, ho!

Nadleciał wybawiciel, krzycząc donośnie! Na saniach, modelu bojowym, nadleciał Mikołaj.

– Cnota, mości państwo! Cnota w dniu świątecznym! – zakrzyknął.

Był wielki, gruby i miał magiczną laskę. Frontowa ścianka bojowych sań rozsunęła się na dwie strony, coś zaczęło się tam w ciemności obracać i z wnętrza sań wynurzyła się potężna lufa działa. Maszyneria przestała pracować i działo stanowiło teraz niemą groźbę dla Ciela i Sebastiana.

Ciel zrobił nienawistną i upartą minkę.

– Hm… – Sebastian mruknął, kochał tę minkę u panicza, dla niej zrobi wszystko.

Ciel wlepił wzrok w Mikołaja, w czerwonej szacie mago-księdza i dziarsko wycisnął całą zawartość tubki do góry, tak że obsypał go czarny deszcz. Sebastian rzucił się z mokrym języczkiem na panicza.

– O cnotę w dniu świątecznym się uprasza – rzekł Mikołaj, głosem niepotężnym, wręcz słabym, starczym. – Ale skoro ma obecność niczego nie zmienia, wytoczę przeciw wam działa!

Pocisk energetyczny wystrzelił. Sanie odleciały lekko do tyłu. Syjamski lew, symbol miłości Ciela i Sebcia, w pełni kontrolowany przez tego drugiego, zasłonił swym ciałem kochanków pod drzewkiem. Z sań bojowych rozpoczął się regularny ostrzał. Ze Zniknięcia wyłoniły się dwa napakowane renifery z karabinami. Zacisnęły zęby, ukazując swe waleczne uzębienie i oddawały nieprzerwane serie strzałów.

– Sebastian, aktywuj wszystkie stworzenia! – tutaj puścił oczko Sebastianowi. – Splammy Mikołaja wilgotną nutką nieczystości!

Sebastian oblizał wargi językiem. Starannie.

– Yes, my lodo.

To co się teraz działo, spokojnie zasługiwało na miano Armagedonu. Czasem Natalia nic nie dostrzegała przez tumany kurzu. Renifery ginęły, ale przybywały nowe. Mikołaj otoczył sanie polem ochronnym, jego laska mogła tylko bronić, nie zabijać.

Po pewnym czasie Natalia dopiero zauważyła, że drzewo i girlanda świeciły, gdyż zawieszone były na nich lampki świąteczne!

Kurz opadł całkowicie i ostatecznie. Mikołaj zleciał na polankę utopioną w mroku.

– Ho, ho, ho, Natalia!

Zleciał i ku przerażeniu Natalii zdzielił laską wycieńczonych i przegranych Ciela i Sebastiana po głowach. Zapakował ich w papier, zawiązał kokardkę ładną i rzekł:

– To prezent dla ciebie. Niezwykle ci się przyda! Powinno się ich zabić, jednak czuję, że w głębi duszy to wszystko ci się tu podobało! Czuję, swym mikołajowym zmysłem, że ty jesteś fanka Fan of Slash, ty fanka! Czy tak, Natalia?

– Tak, Mikołaju. – Rzekła po wahaniu.

– Ho, ho! Nie wiedziałaś o co prosić rodziców, bo nawet ci na myśl nie przyszło, że tak naprawdę twoim najgorętszym życzeniem jest: posiadanie na własność Ciela i Sebastiana jako erotycznych niewolników!

Natalia nie była pewna.

– Oczywiście tylko do oglądania – zastrzegł Mikołaj.

Natalia zastanowiła się.

– Do czasu… – poprawił Mikołaj z zadziornym uśmieszkiem i uniósł palec w puchowej, dwupalczastej rękawiczce.

Wszystko zaczęło odlatywać, tylko zapakowani niewolnicy zostali w miejscu, oraz drzewko z lampkami.

Natalia wyostrzyła wzrok. Pod choinką leżały prezenty. Na to patrzyła. Na to właśnie. Salon i ona na to patrzyła. W salonie na to patrzyła, właśnie na to. Mrugnęła _na-to!_ kilka razy. Mrugnęła. Mruga. Myślała trzeźwo… Te finezyjne fanaberie umysłowe musiały być tak zwanym punktem kulminacyjnym, specyfik przestał chyba działać całkowicie.

Nudne rozmowy toczyły się dalej. Spojrzała na zegarek. Było po dziewiątej, grubo, kilka minut przed dziesiątą właściwie. Nie ma to jak spędzić w wigilię ponad godzinę na całkiem udany odlot! Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się.

Zauważyła, że jej siostra jakimś cudem odrywa się od rozmowy i kieruje ku kuchni. W żadną wigilię nie opuściła ani sekundy dyskursu... nawet nie chodziła do WC. Natalia postanowiła, że zaczeka chwilę i zajrzy do kuchni... Choć nie wiedziała, aż półgodziny czekała...

Siostra Natalii nagle zapragnęła napić się mleka. Ta chęć odciągała ją od pełnej koncentracji na mądrym i żwawym dyskursie dorosłych. Wstała i udała się do kuchni, kątem oka dostrzegając, że odprowadzają ją wścibskie i ćupuńsko podkrążone kąciki ślepiów jej siostry.

**II**

**Odpakowani-nieodpakowani, ale nie ci sami.**

W kuchni nalała sobie mleka. Czuła jak do brzuszka spływa ciecz i... wyjątkowo ciężko się osadza, jakby piła metal, ołów. Usiadła przy pobliskim stole i zasnęła z rękami na dłoniach... bodaj na dwa kwadranse zaledwie.

Otworzyła oczy. Siedzieli przed nią Ciel i Sebastian. Ciel miał założoną nogę na nogę i popijał herbatę. Patrzyli na nią co najmniej wymuszająco. Dziewczyna nie była pewna swego losu, niepokój, obawa.

– Siostro, zechciej się udać po Natalię. – Rzekł uprzejmie Sebastian, ale po nim można spodziewać się wszystkiego. – Możesz ją uprzedzić, że to jeszcze nie koniec przedstawienia.

Spojrzenia sióstr spotkały się w salonie, na uboczu, niezauważone. Przed chwilką Natalia myślała, że jej urojenia były się zakończyły. Lekko się pomyliła. Ujrzała to we wzroku siostry. Ujrzała tam pierwiastek Sebastiana. Wstała z kanapy i dołączyła w pielgrzymce do kuchni.

Ciel odłożył filiżankę na spodeczek.

– Witaj, panienko Natalio – rzekł z frywolnym uśmiechem.

Natalia cała się spięła, przyjmując nieświadomie kształt trójkąta.

– Zachowuj się, Natalia! – dziewczyna wrzasnęła na siostrę-trójkąt, sięgającą jej do kolan zaledwie.

Dziewczyna pod postacią trójkąta zastanawiała się jak ci dwaj uwolnili się z paczki Mikusia! Ciel jakby to odgadł, bo po wzięciu soczystego łyka herby, tako rzecze:

– Spokojnie, Natalia. Jesteśmy Cielem i Sebastianem z innego wymiaru niż tamci dwaj. Oni zapewne oferowali ci trójkąt…, nie żeby głodnemu chleb na myśli czy coś…, po prostu wnioskuję to po kształcie, jaki przybrałaś na nasz widok.

Natalia nie od razu wróciła do ludzkiej formy. Stopniowo schodziło z niej jakby powietrze, choć tak naprawdę była dopompowywana i nabierała normalnych kształtów dzięki temu.

Gdy zasiedli spokojnie do stołu, we czwórkę, Siostra jęła wprowadzać w życie monolog, używając niezmiernie dziwnych wyrazów, jakby opowiadała sen. Oniryzm osiadł tu jak rosa i dokuczliwie brzęczał niczym osa.

Natalia nic nie kumała, patrzyła tylko jak język Sebastiana omiata lekko małżowinę uszną Ciela. Ciel jadł czekoladowy torcik. Lokaj ujrzał wzrok dziewczyny.

– Kawałek… czekolady… osiadł na uchu panicza. – Wyjaśnił, nieco zmieszany.

Dopiero po chwili Natalia zorientowała się, iż siostra rozmawia tylko i wyłącznie z wyimaginowaną parą osób, siedzącą w jej mniemaniu razem z nimi. Śmiała się, coś pokazywała, też zażartowała.

– Co u ciebie na farmie, Natalia? – Ciel spytał ni stąd ni zowąd.

Natalia nie miała ani rancza ani farmy, więc możliwość, że Ciel pomylił farmę z ranczem nie wchodziła w rachubę.

– Nie mam farmy! – zdziwiła się i ujrzała jakiś niepokojący błysk w jego oku.

– Przepraszam, pomyliłem z ranczem. – Rzekł i wychylił trochę herbaty z filiżanki do swych ust, powstrzymując mimikę umiejętnie od uśmiechu… oczy jednak śmiały się do Natalii.

– Też nie mam. – Odparła.

– Słyszycie to? – Sebastian wzniósł palec.

Zewsząd dobiegało ciche piszczenie.

– To chyba nareszcie przybędzie Portal!

Natalia nie pytała. Czekali... ... ...

Siostra zasnęła i głowa bujała mu się na barku Ciela. Ciel też spał i jego głowa latała na barku Sebastiana. Sebastian też… nie! On czuwał. To senne domino miało niebawem przywitać Portal!

Piszczenie tężało, lecz Natalia opierała się jego usypiającemu działaniu. Wzmogło się wreszcie maksymalnie, do bólu uciążliwie wypełniając czaszkę i gdy dziewczyna przestraszyła się, że rozsadzi ją od środka, pisk ustał jak ręką odjął. Ręka i piszczałka daleko od siebie, daleko.

Do kuchni wkroczyła znienacka mała mysz. Nats domyśliła się, że to jej pisk jednostajnie zbliżał się wraz z nią.

Sebastian wnet wykonał popisowy skok przez stół (budząc Siostrę i Ciela pozbawionych wsparcia policzkowego) z kilkoma śrubami i saltami. Stanął tuż obok gryzonia. Wtedy ten jak zaprogramowany pisnął zaskoczony i wbiegł lokajowi za nogawkę spodni. Obserwowano jak wypukłość na ubiorze Sebastiana zmienia swe położenie. Mysz latała pod nakryciem ciała jak opętana. To musiało gilgotać Sebastiana! Istotnie, początkowo powstrzymywał śmiech (chyba z przyzwyczajenia swej rangi sługi), ale teraz na jego twarzy zagościł szczerze pogodny wyraz twarz, a z ust wylatywał nieprzerwany i niezwykle miły dla ucha śmiech, pełną piersią wydobywający się z najgłębiej utajonych czeluści demona. Nawet Ciel patrzył na śmiejącego się Sebę niezwykle zaskoczony.

Wnet śmiech przekroczył pewną granicę, to było to! Z ust Sebastiana sypały się płonące płatki róż. Czasem nawet strzeliły z jego gardła iskry, gdy płatki opadały spokojnie i układały się na podłodze w misterny kształt. Kilka nakładających się na siebie spiral i pnączy, misterna winorośl z płatków leżąca płasko na glebie. Mysz buszowała dalej, śmiech nie ustawał, aż kształt nie został ukończony. Dzieło zbiegło się momentalnie na podłodze w jednym punkcie, nieskończenie gęstym i nieskończenie małym. Punkt rozpłaszczył się, zmieniając nieco stosunek gęstości do wielkości i przeistoczył się w koło! Płatki róż nadal płonęły, cały ten czas. I w tej sekundzie wypaliły w podłodze dziurę, spadając w nią.

Myszka wybiegła już była jakiś czas temu z fraka Sebastiana i odpoczywała. Siostra przetarła oczy.

– Co to było… do liszka ciężkiego?! – spytała, lekko onieśmielona.

– Zajrzyj. – Lokaj wskazał ręką zachęcająco.

Pochyliła się i ujrzała idealną czerń. Nadtopiona podłoga lekko zanurzała się w niezmierzoną czeluść i tylko to sprawiło, że czarne koło postrzegane było jako dziura. Gdy tak się pochylała i patrzyła, Ciel i Sebastian przytknęli palce do jej kręgosłupa. Dziewczyna zamachała rękoma i wpadła z krzykiem w dziurę. Sebastian uśmiechnął się za nią promiennie, ale już nie tak pogodnie, jak gdy biegała po nim myszka.

– Jesteśmy sami, Nats… – rzekł Ciel pikantnie i zmierzył ją jednoznacznym spojrzeniem.

Ktoś chrapnął. To jeden z wyimaginowanych gości Siosrty! Cały czas spał…

Sebastian pstryknął palcami i czarna dziura zassała nieznajomego z trzaskiem, wraz z całą resztą niewidzialnych gości. To było jak iskra, wyładowanie elektryczne, nie do zaobserwowania.

– Teraz… jesteśmy sami, Nats… – Ciel powtórzył i, już pewny swego, oblizał się jak dziecko przed spałaszowaniem ulubionych ciasteczek.

Natalia spięła się. Dziura w podłodze zanikła, nie pozostawiając śladu.

– Zawsze zostaje ślad. – Sebastian odgadł myśli dziewczyny i palcem w białej rękawiczce popukał w drewnianą podłogę. – Jest jednak nieskończenie mały i niewidoczny.

Natalia przełknęła ślinę.

– I co z tego, że jesteśmy sami? – zapytała, siląc się na uprzejmy, towarzyski ton, ale nie nazbyt natarczywy w swej towarzyskości.

– Chyba wiesz, Nats… – Ciel dał ręce do tyłu, a lokaj delikatnie zdjął mu kubraczek wierzchni.

– Daj mi chwilkę na rozgrzanie panicza. – Szepnął miło Sebastian i zaczął ściągać bardzo powoli ubrania z Ciela, który zaczął się wczuwać.

Lokaj pieścił go przy tym koniuszkami palców, ale Natalia czuła, że zaraz język wejdzie w ruch.

– Jesteście przecież z innego wymiaru! – Nati krzyknęła.

Panicz i lokaj parsknęli śmiechem. Nawet zaprzestali na chwilę gry wstępnej.

– Chyba w to nie uwierzyłaś… – rzekł Ciel, po czym dodał kpiąco: – Z innego wymiaru…, proszę cię, Natalia… Nie wierz już w tę bajeczkę!

– Ale z pakunku świętego Mikusia nie da się wydostać! – krzyknęła panicznie.

Jej paniczny wzrok przywodził na myśl Vegetę z anime Dragon Ball, gdy ten przegrywał powoli z kimś silniejszym walkę. W tym wejrzeniu zawierało się tyle emocji.

– Zgadnij, kto nam pomógł? – oho, Ciel zaproponował szarady przed zabraniem się do dzieła.

Natalia zacisnęła pięści. Ciel klepnął Sebastiana i ten podał rozwiązanie.

– Wyimaginowani goście twej siostry. Zastali nas zapakowanymi. Wcisnęliśmy im jakiś kit i nas rozpakowali. Widzisz, Natalio, gdyśmy już wszystko ci wyjawili przypomina mi się stare, prawdziwe powiedzenie: _Prawda jest jak oliwa, a oliwa sprawiedliwa zawsze na wierzch wypływa._

Uśmiechnął się. Lokaj i panicz smakowali się w tym powiedzonku, smakując nieuchronność wydarzeń, które zaraz miały nastąpić i które już nastąpiły, chełpiąc się w duchu z odniesionego zwycięstwa i porażki odniesionej przez Natalię. Najwięcej jednak radości sprawiła im interpretacja powiedzenia na ich korzyść, lubowali się w tym smaku nadzwyczaj długo, aż w końcu demon zabrał się za guziki koszuli panicza.

**III**

**Cielskie Epitafium**

Natalia siedziała wciśnięta w kąt. Ucieczka nie miałaby sensu. Ciel okazywał wszelkie oznaki bycia rozgrzanym.

– Zaproś Nats, Seba… – Ciel zaczął seplenić, w chwilach skrajnej ekscytacji musiał następować nawrót wady wymowy z dzieciństwa… tak śmiała przypuszczać przerażona Natalia, jej zmysły pracowały na przyspieszonych obrotach.

Kiedy panicz układał się wygodnie na kuchennej podłodze, unikając potłuczonych naczyń, Sebastian, zupełnie nagi, powstał. Gdy wyprostował się, drzwiczki piekarnika uchyliły się lekko (stare już te sprzęty są…) i rączka do otwierania tychże drzwiczek idealnie zasłoniła przyrodzenie lokaja. Natalia odetchnęła, pewnie zaczęłaby się w nie obcesowo wgapiać lub odwróciła by się nagle. Takie reakcje mogłyby tylko zachęcić tych porypańców do akcji.

– Panienko Natalio… – Sebastian ukłonił się. – Nawet nie wie panienka, ile czekałem na ten moment. Panicz, panienka i lokaj. O, przepraszam. – Tu teatralnie zasłonił ustka koniuszkami palców. – Czas chyba pokazać ci prezent niespodziankę!

Sięgnął ręką do tyłu, zgrabnie. I wyjął jakoś stamtąd gumową kaczuszkę. Natalia podskoczyła na siedzeniu.

– Gdzie to schowałeś…? – spytała, udając opanowaną; to udawanie podobało się Sebastianowi.

Ten tylko uśmiechnął się życzliwie i zamachał kaczuszką w jakimś dziwnym, nieziemskich przekazie!

– Nie umieściłeś jej chyba… – Natalia nie mogła tego powiedzieć. – Jak plastyczna jest ta kaka?! – powiedziała to z mieszanką emocji.

Ciel jęknął, nadwyrężony grą wstępną, nadział się chyba na ostry kawałek potłuczonego naczynia.

– Powinienem powiedzieć… – zaczął Seba – …panienka, panicz, lokaj i gumowa kaczuszka… – mrugnął do panienki sympatycznie. – Serdecznie zapraszam, sprawdźmy razem… jak plastyczna jest ta kaka.

Natalia siedziała jak skamieniała. Ciel jęknął. Wyrzucił z siebie to zdanie, zniecierpliwiony:

– Nats, dajesz! Jak nie pójdziesz dobrowolnie, to Sebastian cię przecież zmusi, to jest oczywiste!

To chyba była prawda. Natalia powstała, czując się nieswojsko. Ciel zaśmiał się groźnie, na tę chwilę również czekał.

– Trójkąt! – szepnął, mierząc Natalię zdrowym okiem.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się sympatycznie.

Natalia wpadła na genialny pomysł! Jak wcześniej mogła na to nie wpaść! Stanęła, ułożyła ręce w tubkę i udawała, że krzyczy z daleka:

– Czeka mnie długa droga! Jestem bardzo daleko od was! To sporo, spooooro zajmie!

Przez chwilę uznali to za żart, ale po chwili Ciel się strapił! Przecież ma tylko jedno oko! Nie widzi w 3D, nie może ocenić odległości! Natalia przecież mogła stać się gigantką, a kuchnia wydłużyć niezwykle!

– Sebastian, potwierdź! Mereda! – Ciel ostro wydał rozkaz, nie lubił czekać na realizację swych planów.

Lokaj speszył się, sam nie wiedział, trochę się przestraszył. Jego bystry umysł zaczął szwankować! Przecież to strasznie głupie mówić takie rzeczy, jakie mówi panienka Natalia, gdyby to nie byłoby prawdą! Wystawiłaby się na ogromne pośmiewisko! Nie! Nie mogłaby tego uczynić!

– Sebastian! – panicz pospieszył Sebastiana.

Gałki oczne lokaja szalały i analizowały. W końcu uśmiechnął się.

– Panienka rzeczywiście ma rację. Sam nie wiem, ile to potrwa.

Ciel prychnął.

– To nie pozwól, żebym zmarzł przez ten… nieokreślony czas!

Sebastian oblizał się i pochylił. Na wszelki wypadek obiecał sobie, że nie zrobi ani kroku w stronę Natalii, by nie wyjść na głupca przed światem.

Natalia poruszała się małymi tip topkami, teatralnie je wydłużając. Całkiem całkiem jej to wychodziło.

Siostra spacerowała po cmentarzu, na którym nagle się znalazła, nie wiedząc co robić.

Czytała z nudów napisy. Zauważyła coś co najmniej ciekawego. Na nagrobku znajdowało się zdjęcie Ciela Phantomhive'a! Podeszła bliżej. Wokół obramowania z ilustracją panicza zaokrąglał się tekścik napisany wyrafinowaną, paniczowską czcionką.

_Jeśli chcesz zakończyć ten absurd, wypowiedz na głos Cielskie Epitafium._

Podrapanie się w głowę. Przypomniała sobie lekcje języka polskiego. Epitafia znajdowały się na nagrobkach! Eureka! Musi poszukać, nie może być daleko!

Nie było! Jest tuż przed nią! Na nagrobku Ciela! Pod zdjęciem, wyraźny napis _Cielskie Epitafium _dodał młodej dziewce otuchy. A poniżej cały poemat! Odchrząknęła.

Zrobiła próbę głosu przed recytacją. Czyściła zęby jakimś patyczkiem. Przeprowadziła rozgrzewkę ciała. Podskakiwała w miejscu, śpiewała : Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi!

Natalia szła już tak długo, a panicz obserwował ją tym swoim jednym okiem. W tym oku czytała, że może on się nie dał nabrać, że… to część gry. Wyciągnął doń rękę i tako szepcze:

– Jak daleko jesteś? Jak daleko, Nats?

– Jeszcze chwila! – powtarzała to od dziesięciu minut, choć jej stopa była już pół metra od roznegliżowanego kolana panicza.

Siostra wreszcie rozpoczęła czytanie. Wcześniej jeszcze dokładnie wypolerowała zęby językiem.

– Czytam! – obwieściła i zaczęła.

Cielskie Epitafium

W sielskości Ciel zanurzon po wsze czasy.

Cielskie życie sielskie być nie było.

Ścielił Ciel sobie… nie!

Zaścielał Cielem sielskości odmęty Sebastian!

Cielskie epitafium miało być sielskim epitafium.

Sielskie epitafium miało być Cielskim epitafium.

Dla Ciela rozściela Seba i nie szczędzi mu selera.

A Ciel nań uczulony.

Sielskość, sielskość, no i Cielskość.

Ale mam sielsko.

Mam Cielsko.

Ciel.

Biel w Ciel, no i…

Ciel.

Na bakier.

Ciel.

Na koń.

Ciel.

Wiśta.

Ciel.

Torcik.

Ciel.

Ale mam sielsko.

Co tak piszczy?

Sebastianku!

Biel w Ciel, no i…

Ciel

Natalia patrzyła jak ręka panicza staje się coraz bardziej efemeryczna. Jej dotyk również słabł. Siła z jaką Ciel pociągnąłby, gdyby nie jego nagłe zanikanie, na pewno okazałaby się dużo większa. Sebastian oglądał swe ciało, zaintrygowany. Ciel puścił dziewczynę i razem z Sebastianem zaczęli jej machać. Lokaj usiadł przy paniczu, coraz bardziej stapiając się z powietrzem. Nagle chłopiec coś powiedział. Natalia nic nie słyszała, jego głos już do niej nie docierał, ale z ruchu ust odczytała dwa wyrazy, których na sto procent była pewna: _następnym razem..._


End file.
